rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crae Ishumaru
Back-story Crae's life was uneventful for many years of his life. His father had gotten him into Signal Academy to start him on a path to become a hunter. Crae had no plans for his future and followed his fathers wishes. He progressed through Signal being an average student, not excelling in any area but being a jack of all trades. After spending several years there, his father told him that after some negotiation he had gotten him a strong chance at being accepted into Beacon academy. Crae had started considering what his future would be. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a hunter, but didn't know what else he could be. Deciding that going out to the forest would give him the peace to figure out what he wanted and would do. Unfortunately while he was wandering he came across a lone beowolf. Unarmed and surprized the beowolf had been on him before he could react. It had savaged his right arm and the side of his chest. He had quickly passed out due to blood loss, but later found himself in hospital. He had been told that while there was permanent damage to his body, he would retain full movement of his arm. After inquiring about what had happened, he discovered that a hunter had been following the beowolf to stop it from reaching a populated area. He gave a great deal of thought to how much the hunter had given him by stopping the beowolf. He had gone into the forest to get an answer, now he belived that he had one. If he could so much as stop one life from being destroyed, then being a hunter would give his life purpose. He knew his arm made his training useless, so with a bit of planning he came to his father with his idea. A versatile weapon that gave him offence and defence all for one arm. His father, filled with pride to see his son overcoming his injury and the dismissal from Signal, had taken drastic steps to keep him going. Renegotiating the possibility of getting into Beacon had been hard but if Crae showed promise in the next couple of years, they had agreed to invite him. Crae now works hard to strengthen and train his body in a new way, preparing himself for whatever he can. Appearance Crae is rather small, but this can be partially attributed to the injury on great deal of the right side of his body. His right arm and chest have scars covering them and while mostly intact, he has lost some weight because of it. His arm is quite thin from the lack of muscle although he retains full movement. Coupled with his grey jacket most people wouldn't notice his arm, the white shirt underneath however does not hide his arm or the damaged contours of his chest. His pants are the same grey as his jacket, and have a belt around his right thigh with three of the large magazines clipped in. Attached to the back of his belt is a sturdy harness for his weapon, positioned so he can slide his left arm straight into the grip. His hair is short and a lifeless white, just lacking something to make it look like a pure white. Weapons and skills Crae's weapon is something he designed after he was crippled, knowing he could no longer go to Signal he needed something that he could train with and use in relative safety. Because of this he gave it two core things, the ability to use one handed, and a great deal of defensive capability. Two slightly curved blades can be deployed from the end of the large gauntlet that goes over his arm. Between these is a small calibre fully automatic rifle, the lower calibre was chosen so he could have more shots before he needed to reload because the positioning of the rifle made it difficult for him to reload. The final feature he added was a mode were it expanded into a shield that could cover most of his body, but made it completely unwieldy. After an meeting Las, he added Dust to the expanded form of the shield, that with a small shockwave from his recently discovered aura produced a large 'wall' of flames. Because of his lack of training with aura the 'wall' he can produce isn't very large but he is working on improving his skills, hoping he could make more exotic combinations. Skill wise he is not very competent in melee combat but can use the rifle with some efficiency, even with his off hand. As for his aura, he only knows how to produce the small shockwave. Being small and light, he is rather quick but cannot withstand heavy punishment, even with the shield, but has learned that 'planting' the blades into the ground gives him and the shield a more solid stance. His endurance has been affected by the injury he recieved to his chest and his arm, while still able to make the full range of movement, was damaged to the point were it cannot support more than light actions. He can hold the magazines made for the rifle but the awkward manner that reloading requires puts strain on his arm. For this reason he rarely reloads in a fight. Personality Crae is not good at interacting with people, having trouble understanding how to about any social situation. In most cases he will talk to people using the bare minimum required to actually converse, although, the more familiar the stituation becomes, the easier he finds it to go through. His distinct aversion to all unfamiliar contact can hamper his ability to react in some situations, if he is feeling pressured he often finds the fear of not knowing how to respond sends his mind blank, stopping him from giving anything other than simple one or two word answer. Because of his tendancy to avoid people he has only a few friends, preffering a small number of people to be around as it reduces his desire to fade into the background. Although he has a strong inability and fear of communicating with others, he does have a large desire to be able to talk with people and when he gets onto a topic he can relate with, does enjoy talking with them. This is often the only time Crae will show his personality to others as he often goes unnoticed. Crae has an unusual lack of drive for someone that would like to change, simply wanting things to 'continue'. He does not aspire to anything other than being better as a person and keeping his world just how it is. This is partially because he is very much an 'at the moment' kinda guy. Crae enjoys things in a simple way, if it is beautiful then leave it. He loves being in or within view of nature, believing that beauty can come from anything if you see it in the right way. This view of the world is emphasised by his somewhat erratic bursts of emotion that he attempts to suppress. It also causes him to value the things in his life that give him happiness more than he should. Category:Fan Made Character